


Cumpliendo promesas

by Gobletmoonstone123



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarf & Hobbit Cultural Differences, Español | Spanish, M/M, Middle Earth, canonverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobletmoonstone123/pseuds/Gobletmoonstone123
Summary: —Me vas a hacer mucha falta, Bilbo.—Lo se , tu a mi también. Voy a asegurarme que al cabo de mi cumpleaños termine empacare maletas y vendré a verte.—Quiero pasar esta ultima noche contigo, por favor quédate.— ¿Y que van a pensar los guardias y Balin y Dwalin de nosotros si me quedo?—No dirán nada y jamas hablare con ellos sobre esto.Bilbo decidió quedarse porque dentro de el sabia que pasaría mucho tiempo mas del que el previo para volverlo a ver , otra vez.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Cumpliendo promesas

**Author's Note:**

> Honestamente prefiero AO3 por encima de ffnet porque tengo que hacer tan resumidos los Summaries que empiezo a detestarlo.
> 
> Hace tiempo que no regresaba a este fandom con el cual empece a leer en esta plataforma. 
> 
> Bilbo x Thorin fueron mi primera pareja del mismo sexo que empece a emparejar y ahora regreso a mis inicios.

Un Gran poder conlleva una enorme responsabilidad y esto lo sabia muy bien el recién coronado rey de Erebor Thorin Durin apodado anteriormente como “Escudo de Roble “ ; y no le callo por sorpresa cuando un dia de invierno crudo, ninguno de sus compañeros y súbditos hicieron algo al respecto para resguardarse dentro del castillo y no terminar azotados por las rafagas de viento que azotaban justo en todo el corazón de la montana. Tampoco le cayo en gracia que al menor relampagueo sus sobrinos Fili y Kili terminasen juntos acurrucados contra el otro en una esquina del castillo detrás de una armadura.

Que remedio le quedaba a el mas que dar la cara con toda su responsabilidad y poner a prueba su regia capacidad de resistencia ante los mas difíciles momentos que no serian ni el primero ni el ultimo. Por suerte tenia a su lado a su mas fiel aliado y no era Balin hermano de Dwalin, al que por supuesto consideraba su hermano; no , ese puesto se lo había ganado a pulso nada mas y nada menos que el señor Bilbo Bolson de Bolson Cerrado, un hobbit o mediano un poco mas bajo que los de su raza los enanos, pero con una gran inteligencia , talento para no ser descubierto , gran ingeniero para tantas cosas y sobre todo muy fiel y servicial. ¡Que mejor aliado y buen amigo pudo haberse encontrado ¡ , muy a pesar de como solia subestimarlo y mirarlo con rabia antes de conocer su verdadera esencia :bondadosa, caritativa , humilde , y sin muchas infulas, alguien perfecto para el.

— Senor Baggins, ¿podría usted demostrar a todos en el salón en medio de esta tediosa tormenta como se maneja uno ante estas dificultades? — lo llamo pensando que este aparecería en el acto, mas no fue así porque en seguida Balin le señalo en dirección donde se encontraba la armadura donde se escondían Fili y Kili y ahí justo al lado de ellos donde había una bandera , ahí yacía escondido el hobbit.

Un poco sorprendido por dicho acto Thorin parpadeo un par de veces antes de poner una mueca que indicaba desapruebo absoluto para luego levantarse de su trono y caminar en dirección a ellos tres para sacarlos de su escondite y hacer que afrontasen las consecuencias de una simple tormenta.

—Pero tío en serio que no deseo salir, es muy ruidoso y la verdad no nos gustan los truenos —dijo Kili secundado por Fili , ambos agarrados del cuello de la camisa.

—En serio , ¿por qué a nosotros y no a Bilbo? El señor Bolson no hace nada al respecto y no lo estas regañando —agrego Fili.

—Señor Baggins, ¿podria usted seguir el ejemplo de mis sobrinos y salir de su escondite si asi lo desea, ¿ por favor? Se le solicita ya mismo y con usted escondido no va a poder hacer much — le espeto el rey.

—Pues con mucho respeto le digo que no hace falta que me saquen de mi escondrijo, yo me mantendré acá mientras tanto hasta que termine la tormenta— fue la simple respuesta del hobbit a lo que Thorin rodó los ojos y siguió arrastrando a sus sobrinos hacia el pie de la escalera donde se hallaba el trono.

—No sea injusto señor Bolson, usted también venga con nosotros — se quejo Fili—ademas ya estamos al pie de la escalera del trono ¿acaso no desea usted estar mas cerca de mi tío el Rey Thorin? — agrego Kili a lo que Bilbo se sonrojo de inmediato. No pudo evitar la sensación de ternura y deseo mezclados que sentía hacia ese enano testarudo quien ahora se hallaba reinando bajo la montana , tal cual siempre fue su meta ,ahora solo le quedaba reinar y hacer prospero al pueblo que hace casi dos siglos fue, cuando Thorin aun era adolescente. Para eso haría mucho esfuerzo pero por ahora todo estaba bien y podía darse el lujo de arreglar su hogar (una buena parte de ella con el tiempo fue arreglada luego de la coronación, y logro restaurar al menos las puertas principales ,el salón de invitados que era la entrada de dicho castillo, el salón del trono por supuesto y si hasta los aposentos y los baños de Erebor al menos los mas cercanos a los del rey).

Se sacudió repentinamente el pensamiento cuando noto que sus rodillas estaban cansadas de tanto tiempo estar flexionadas así que se levanto del lugar y fue directo a la sala del trono donde estaban Fili , Kili y Thorin. Lo primero que vio fue que los hermanos sentados del lado derecho se secreteaban algo entre ellos mientras el rey estaba ausente del lugar lo cual lo extraño pero sintió una mano pesada en su hombro izquierdo lo cual lo hizo voltearse y mirar fijamente a Su Majestad Thorin Durin mirándolo con ojos fijos sin parpadear, lo cual no ayudaba al nerviosismo de Bilbo quien sentía que no podía escapar de su mirada azulina.

— ¿Se encuentra bien maestro Baggins? — pregunto con su voz profunda y gutural.

Bilbo del susto se le escapo mentir.

—No , me asustaste con esa mano tan pesada que te cargas , ya creía yo que un troll me iba a alzar y lanzar por las mazmorras.

Thorin lo miro con una expresión de extrañeza para luego reír a carcajadas. Eso no ayudo al alterado corazón del hobbit quien asustado como estaba pronto dudo si estaba en lo correcto ofender a Su Majestad como lo hizo.

—P- perdone p- por favor , no quise ofenderle si…”— pero la risa del rey aunada a la de Fili y Kili hizo eco en el salón lo cual intensifico la sonoridad de la carcajada. 

Bilbo espero a que la risa terminase ya que fue prolongada por cierto tiempo pero ya que la risa estaba muriendo, el hobbit decidió que era hora de enseriarse y hablar con el rey pues hace tiempo que no regresaba a casa y decidió que era tiempo de volver a la Comarca.

—Thorin, disculpa si te soy un poco abrupto pero necesito hablar a solas contigo – esa sola frase hizo que el enano ahora rey , se pusiese serio para luego sonarse la garganta y conducir sin mediar palabra a Bilbo fuera del salón para caminar por el castillo.

— ¿Que es lo que deseas hablar, mediano? — el adjetivo que le había colocado cuando recién empezaban su travesía ahora se hacia mas latente y Bilbo sintió de repente que toda la confianza que se había ganado a pulso con Thorin se había ido tan pronto como llego, y eso que no fue de la noche a la manana.

Desde hace tiempo que Thorin percibia alguna inquietud de Bilbo pero no quería reconocerlo, después de todo el había sacrificado su comodidad allá en Bolson Cerrado para poder venir a Erebor y ayudarlo a reclamar el trono; no era sorpresa que dicha inquietud se reduciera a querer volver a casa , para el mediano Bilbo , por supuesto. Lo que si le molestaba era que el mismo, siendo rey se hubiese encarinado tanto con su amigo el hobbit lo cual hizo que solo se enojase mas pensando en el.

—Deseo pedirte tu bendición para marcharme a casa , hace ya que decidí exiliarme pero ahora deseo regresar, muchos ya me dan por muerto y me quede mas tiempo del debido porque estaba tan preocupado por ti luego de la batalla de los cinco ejercito que decidí quedarme a ayudar a cuidarte.

Fue todo cuanto pudo decir mirándolo a los ojos sin pestañear. De verdad sentía que hace mucho su vida estaba siendo consumida por todo cuanto lo rodeaba pero no había nada que compensase la vida en la que se crió.

—Entiendo señor Baggins , la necesidad de un hogar propio es importante para usted , ¿ así que cuándo desea partir? ¿O qué día tiene planeado mas bien? 

—No me hables en tercera persona cuando ya hace mucho que somos muy cercanos, tu entiendes bien lo que deseo y solo quiero una sola cosa de ti, una sola y es que no estoy de ánimos para un banquete de despedidas, quiero algo mas privado, eso es todo.

Para Thorin que todo le gustaba hacerlo a lo grande decidió por primera vez no refutar los deseos de su amigo el hobbit quien muy amablemente y muy dedicado cuido de el y velo por su bienestar luego de resultar herido y casi al punto de perder su vida. 

—Si así lo quieres... —dijo bajando la mirada sin decir mas.

—Gracias…— hubo una larga pausa hasta que agrego — ¿alguna otra cosa que necesites de mi antes de irme?

Thorin levanto la mirada con aprehensión y luego sonrió dedicándole una mirada picarona arqueando una ceja para luego acercarse al oído del hobbit y susurrarle : —Ciudad del Lago.

Bilbo se sonrojo recordando dicho momento. Una risilla le entro de repente al mediano y luego no pudo contenerse mas respondiendole de regreso al rey enano: —Así que eso es lo que quieres de mi.

Thorin asintió sonriendo.

Bilbo sonrojado pero manteniendo la cara de picaron ofreció su menique para sostener el dedo de Thorin a modo de unir sus manos de forma discreta y tímida.

Caminaron juntos hasta llegar a los aposentos del rey no sin ser vigilados por Balin y Dwalin en el camino cuando llegaban a la puerta a lo que tuvieron ambos que alegar que estaban conversando y la charla no había terminado y que deseaban hacerlo a solas por lo cual se moverían a la biblioteca o algún otro salón donde no fuesen molestados , pero siendo ambos bien intuitivos por naturaleza Dwalin y Balin decidieron alejarse de los aposentos de Thorin para darles dicha privacidad. Una vez solos ambos entraron en el cuarto y cerraron con llave para dar rienda suelta a sus mas primitivos instintos.

Comenzando por el cinturón del rey luego la capa después el abrigo que encima escondía la blanca camisola , el pantalón debajo y las botas que escondían unos suaves pies y otro pantalón que Bilbo fácilmente deshizo dejando al rey enano sin ropa. Ya la primera impresión del susto no le atacaba, la primera vez que ambos empezaron esto de fornicar, Bilbo recuerda vividamente como Thorin le arrebato la ropa primero y lo dejo sin nada antes que el pudiese hacerle lo mismo , siquiera empezar a desabrocharle el pantalón y las botas o al menos sus abrigos y su piel que siempre llevaba consigo. 

Pero aquello era otra historia, esta vez Bilbo tomo la iniciativa y lo dejo sin ropa primero, claro que con lo rápido y ágil que se había vuelto ¿como no iba a hacerlo? Thorin sonrió mientras se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo yaciente de su hobbit quien aun seguía vestido. La friccion de ambos cuerpos uno vestido y otro sin nada frustro un poco al rey quien pronto comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa al igual que los pantalones pero justo antes de que terminase su labor, su acompañante impulso su cuerpo hacia la derecha volteando abruptamente los cuerpos haciendo que el mas pequeño se encontrase encima del mas grande y desnudo.

Al pelinegro rey enano le encantaba esas sorpresas que Bilbo le tenia y mas cuando no esperaba que el mediano tuviese suficiente fuerza para mover un cuerpo un poco mas grande y pesado como el de el. Siguió desabotonando hasta terminar sacando abruptamente la blusa del mediano y luego no supo como le quito los pantalones mas rápido para dejarlo solo en interiores ; aquí si que manoseo el miembro viril de su hobbit al tiempo que lo besaba, enredo sus dedos entre los bordes externos de la tela al tiempo que empezaba a bajar lo que restaba de ropa. Mientras sus lenguas se fusionaban y ambos estaban concentrados en ello, Bilbo se quito lo poco que quedaba de ropa.

El acto en si comenzó al rato de ambos terminar de posicionarse el enano encima del hobbit buscando su orificio en la parte de atrás con su miembro y sus dedos para luego lentamente ir adentrándose con la mayor delicadeza posible hasta lubricar con su fluido corporal de dicha parte erecta hasta que lentamente comenzó a introducirse para luego embestir con fuerza una y otra vez hasta hacerlo de forma mas rápida mientras las piernas del hobbit se abrazaban a la espalda del pelinegro. 

El miembro del hobbit estaba deseoso de ser probado pero Thorin estaba muy ocupado complaciendo sus propios deseos. Al cabo de un rato , plegaria cumplida cuando aun no habia acabado dentro de el , Thorin procedió a succionar el perineo de Bilbo para luego gradualmente introducir el miembro dentro de su garganta y succionar. Pasado cierto tiempo, luego de los jadeos de placer del mediano quien llego a acabar al cabo de 5 minutos mientras el moreno succionaba su semen para luego besar la boca de su amado y darle una prueba de su lengua.

—Te amo tonto— fue lo que dijo mientras una vez satisfecho, el rey enano volvió a la acción de terminar dentro de Bilbo quien muy pacientemente contribuyo a que eso pasara lo mas rápido mientras cambiando de posición estando el encima de Thorin lo cual aumento el placer de ambos hasta llegar al orgasmo y acabar muy satisfechos luego de mucha acción y pocas palabras.

Quizás no fue mucho lo que se dijeron durante el acto una vez terminaron , pero algo si era cierto es que el cariño y aprecio que ambos se tenían al principio era ahora tan fuerte que había evolucionado a amor y aun cuando ambos tenían que seguir caminos distintos, sabían que se verían de nuevo. Ya tenían planes de volver a verse una vez Bilbo llegase a arreglar su desempolvada casa y le escribiría una carta para hacerle saber que se encontraba bien.

—Me vas a hacer mucha falta, Bilbo.

—Lo se , tu a mi también. Voy a asegurarme que al cabo de mi cumpleaños termine empacare maletas y vendré a verte.

—Quiero pasar esta ultima noche contigo, por favor quédate.

— ¿Y que van a pensar los guardias y Balin y Dwalin de nosotros si me quedo?

—No dirán nada y jamas hablare con ellos sobre esto.

Bilbo decidió quedarse porque dentro de el sabia que pasaría mucho tiempo mas del que el previo para volverlo a ver , otra vez.

FIN


End file.
